


Движется черепаха

by KP_and_her_fics



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: GNU Terry Pratchett, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics
Summary: Черепаха постоянно движется





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Turtle Moves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544751) by [drakkynfyre47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakkynfyre47/pseuds/drakkynfyre47). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2017 для команды Терри Пратчетта

На миг всё остановилось.

Это была такая особенная остановка, какие случаются жарким летним днём: будто земное притяжение присело отдохнуть на минутку. Но в ней слышалась нотка грусти.

На почтамте Мойст фон Липвиг отложил ручку. Даже Председатель сидел совершенно неподвижно.

В драконьем питомнике леди Сибилла на мгновение замерла, запустив руку в сумку с кормом. Дракончики, которые обычно вились вокруг неё, опустились на землю.

Во Дворце Патриция Ветинари склонил голову. По лицу Стук-Постука скатилась одинокая слеза.

Себя-Режу-Без-Ножа Достабль ненадолго прекратил расхваливать свой товар. Шнобби Шноббс перестал раскуривать найденный бычок. Фред Колон снял шлем.

Сэм Ваймс встал из-за стола, и стул не опрокинулся.

Матушка Ветровоск, нянюшка Ягг и Маграт Чесногк, каждая у себя дома, застыли на месте, осознавая происходящее.

Агнесса Нитт прервалась посреди дуэли с самой собой. Поразительно, но то же самое сделала и Пердита.

Библиотекарь уставился на свой банан, а потом положил его на стол, не став чистить.

Ринсвинд перестал бежать.

Наверн Чудакулли и волшебники Незримого университета прервали трапезу (а это, чтоб вы знали, событие более чем экстраординарное).

Остановились и муравейник внутри Гекса, и Думминг Тупс вместе со всем своим отделом.

И Смерть Плоского мира сказал:

— ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ ДОМОЙ, СЭР.


End file.
